


Into the Borderlands (Cont)

by VidalsQueen



Series: Leather & Lace: Romance Week 2018 [1]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: This is a small continuation of a chapter already written in Seeker of the Nora.Erend and Nil are both jealous of the other, and not happy with how Aloy is choosing to spend her time.Leather and Lace: Romance Week, Day 1Trope: Two People, One Bed





	Into the Borderlands (Cont)

After leaving Nil, Aloy made her way back to the Vanguard’s camp. She couldn’t believe Erend and Nil were acting so possessive of her. They had sex. It wasn’t like either of them had proposed marriage, and even if they had, she still wouldn’t be their property. In fact, Nil had done exactly the opposite. “I’m not suggesting a Carja wedding.” Those were his words. She didn’t know why they irritated her so, but she found herself grumbling about it all the way to the camp. 

When she reached the outskirts and could see Erend, he had his arms crossed over his chest and a glower on his face. Before she made it back to his side, he spun away from her, making his way to the tent they were supposed to share that night. 

Aloy grumbled again. She knew Erend’s nerves were overworked. They were on a mission to save his sister after all. But was that enough to shut her out for speaking with her friend? She supposed Erend was jealous. He had asked about her past and she’d been truthful. She didn’t see the point in hiding that she had been with Nil, other than the fact that they hated each other. But she wasn’t certain Erend even remembered Nil. He hadn’t reacted to his name in the way she would have thought. 

She decided to put it out of her mind for now; it wouldn’t do her any good to dwell on whatever was going on between the two of them. She made her round of the camp, making a slow circle a few feet away from any of the tents. She flipped on her focus, rabbits and a few foxes were the only things she came across. She was tempted to hunt, but she didn’t want to wander too far away, and they had plenty of meat for the next few days. Shooting the helpless animals would do her no good, other than taking out her frustrations. She almost wished a machine would venture close enough to warrant her going after one. 

Spending so much time in the city was wearing on her, and now the two men in her life were adding to her anxiety. She would need an outlet soon or she was going to burst. Maybe diving headfirst into any relationship right now was a bad idea. She had only been seeking companionship, not two people who wanted to own her in some way. Did giving herself to these men make them think they held some sway over her actions?

She was lost in these thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun to face whoever had touched her, ready to take them down, but it was just her relief. When he jumped back, she apologized. 

“Just here to take over watch of the camp. You can get some sleep now.” 

She nodded and made her way to the tent. She paused as she pulled back the tent flap. Erend lay on his side, turned away from her. He had spread their bedrolls in such a way that he’d made one large pallet for the both of them. She had assumed he would place her bedroll on one side of the tent and his on the other. 

At the moment, she was frustrated enough that she considered laying on the ground and not next to him, but it was growing cold and as she stripped off her armor, the chill set in quickly. The silk top of the Carja armor offered little in the way of warmth, but that had been the point when she’d purchased it, and her new leggings had diamond cutouts all along her thighs. She longed for the thick lined leggings she had left at Erend’s house. They would have at least let her be somewhat warm without having to sidle up to Erend’s back. 

Reluctantly, she lifted the blanket and slipped in beside him. 

“Aloy,” Erend’s voice was gravelly with sleep.

“Shh, go back to sleep,” she whispered.

He rolled to face her. “Come here.” He held his arm out and his fingers made a grabbing motion toward her. 

It was sweet and she found herself smiling even though moments ago she was frustrated with him. She scooted closer and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. His grip was tight, but she didn’t mind. Her smile grew as a happy moan slipped from him and he snuggled into her. 

“You smell good.” He said on a yawn.

She giggled. “Go back to sleep.”


End file.
